Coming Clean
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: 15 years old Jessie comes home and drunk and stoned and Jimmy is not happy about it. Why is her father so on her case? And why does it seem like he's hiding something from her?  REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Tada! New SaintJesus kid fic! I love this family….and hey! Rp Theo and Jimmy are having a baby! =D **

**So int his fic, Jessie is about 15 years old. I wrote this today during camp xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And I'll give you a mystery present! =D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

"_Fuck!"_

The door slammed shut, making Jessie's heart race. It was about three in the morning and sneaking around was never really her thing. She was as high as a kite and drunk off her ass. If her parents found out she'd be grounded for life. Her fathers were always incredibly strict when it came to drugs and alcohol. She never really thought much of it before. She just thought they were normal parents being overprotective.

She stumbled further into the house, knocking a few things over in the process. But before she knew it a light had come from her parents' room. She knew she was caught by now. She knew running to her room was useless. She was in trouble either way.

"Jessie?" Her father's voice rang, sounding like he just woke up. Through her hazy drunkenness, she couldn't even tell which father it was.

"D-Dad?" She slurred, stumbling to turn around to face him.

She had a look in her eyes, the way she held herself that just screamed 'I'm drunk.' She heard her father groan and call back into the room. "Jimmy! Get out here…."

It was Johnny who had found her. She collapsed onto the couch in a drunken stupor, terrified of facing her other father. She knew Jimmy was particularly passionate about the no drugs ordeal. She always wanted to know why. He looked like the sort of guy who would be all over that, the party guy, the wild one.

Jimmy hurriedly rushed out of the room to find his daughter practically passed out on their couch. "JESSICA JOY VINCENT!" Jessie groaned from the couch, knowing she was busted. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing?"

"D-Daddy…I can e'splain…"

"No. I don't fucking care. You know your curfew. Where were you?"

She shrugged and just slurred. "Dunno…."

"What do you….are you drunk?"

She began to cry a bit, knowing how disappointed and angry he was. "A-A bit…" She clutched her stomach and groaned again. "Daddy….I don't feel good…"

"How much did you drink?"

She tried to remember as hard as she could. "I dunno….two beers? And a couple of shots….But, Daddy, I feel sick…."

Jimmy was too infuriated with her to go and make sure she was ok. That was Johnny's job. So he rushed over to the girl and placed his hand against her forehead. She was cold to the touch but covered in sweat, her hand shaking as it went to push Johnny's away.

"Jimmy…" Johnny sighed, looking over at him with a solemn face. They both knew exactly what it meant.

Jimmy ran over to the couch and practically pushed Johnny away. He looked right into her glassy eyes and just plainly said, "Show me your arm." She shook her head, holding her right arm tightly to herself. He became angrier and demanded again. "Goddammit, Jessica! Show me your arm!" But when she refused again, he grabbed onto her arm and extended it by force. There in the middle of her arms were a few freshly made track marks. He couldn't even contain himself. He released her immediately and got up, walking away.

Jessie was sobbing by now, but Jimmy ignored her. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"D-Daddy…"

"We told you to stay away from drugs! We told you!"

"I didn't mean it! He gave it to me!"

_Fuck…._ Jimmy thought as soon as she uttered the last sentence. "Who's 'he'?"

"Just some guy…"

"Jessie, you can't trust them! They'll trick you out of your money and if they find out who you are, they-!"

She sat herself up at this point, feeing incredibly dizzy as she did so. "Wh-Whataya mean?"

Jimmy stopped himself right as he heard what he said. "Nothing…"

"T-Tell me…"

He just sighed and turned back to face her. "Look, we never told you because we didn't want you to look down on us… Me and Johnny were junkies too. I used to be a dealer. A really successful dealer. But he got clean far before I did. But I quit the position and got clean once I learned that we were having you. I didn't want you to grow up in a life like we had…. I had a lot of fans, that's how I met your Uncle Theo…but I made a lot of enemies too. I've had people try to kill me before…other dealers. They're jealous…. Jess…" He moved closer to her, his hand resting on her cheek lightly. "If they find out you're my daughter….God, I don't even wanna know what they'll do to you…"

She just started to cry uncontrollably now. "D-D-Daddy….I'm s-sorry…"

He just hugged her tightly, trying not to cry himself. "We just don't want to lose you….we want your life to be better than the ones we had…"

She nodded, hugging him back. "I-I promise I won't do it e-ever again…"

"Sweetheart…." He let her cry for about three minutes straight into his shoulder. He was just glad she was safe and he was there for her. "I love you so much…I'm sorry for yelling, I just-"

"I u-understand…I love you too…."

Before long, the tears had stopped and Jimmy carried her into her bedroom, being too upset and drunk to walk. He gently laid her in her bed and tucked her in like when she was a child. He stroked her hair gently and whispered, "Night, Jessie…"

But before he could leave, she darted up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Daddy…" she whispered before laying back down and quickly falling asleep.

**A/N: Awwww**

**I love Jimmy as a daddeh! =D**

**REMEMBER tHE MYSTERY PRIZE! =D**

**Reviews?**


End file.
